


The One Where Kraglin Becomes First Mate

by gayliensav



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: Peter hears Yondu's first mate planning to overthrow him, so he does what comes naturally.He tattles.





	The One Where Kraglin Becomes First Mate

Peter could never pronounce Yondu’s first mate’s name.

So he called him Dick.

Behind his back, of course. He didn't know if aliens knew that was an insult, but he wasn't about to find out.

Basically, Yondu didn't want to be in charge of him, so he dropped him on the first mate.

Dick didn't like him at all. He always got annoyed when he asked him for stuff! It wasn't his fault they abducted him before he could learn to tie his shoes right! Dick even tied them together once and it was up to Kraglin to get them unknotted.

Peter liked Kraglin. He wasn't sure what exactly his rank was, but he seemed pretty far up there. He got to talk to Yondu and sit at his table during dinner. It was a small table; only Peter, Horuz, Dick, and Kraglin got to sit with Yondu.

Kraglin was the best. He helped him with stuff when Dick wouldn't. When he was on nightshift and was piloting the ship, he let Peter sit in his lap and look out at the sky. It was so cool.

Peter walked down the hallway and stopped when he heard Dick talking to a couple of the other ravagers nearby.

“Tonight, when he's asleep, we’ll carry things out,” Dick was saying, “I'll take charge after that. We sell Obfonteri and Quill and keep the money. At least make somethin’ off the two of ‘em.”

“What about the others? The ones that’ll stay loyal ta Yondu?” another asked.

“Out the airlock,” Dick shrugged, making them all laugh. His eyes fell on Peter then.

Peter’s eyes widened and he took off running, screaming at the top of his lungs, “KRAGLIN! YONDU! HORUZ!” he yelled, repeating the name as he ran. He didn't know where they were, but he could be loud when he wanted to!

“Get ‘im,” Dick snapped at the men.   
Peter heard them running behind him. He ran into the pilot’s station and saw Yondu and Kraglin standing there, going over something on a datapad.

“Ah, guys, c’mon, not taday,” Kraglin groaned when Peter hid behind his legs, “Pete, what’d ya do?”

“They're gonna kill Yondu,” Peter panted, “A-And they said they're gonna sell us!” he said, practically climbing up in Kraglin’s arms, “Help!”

Kraglin stared down at Peter in shock and quickly moved out of his captain’s way, holding Peter back and hiding his face against his red jacket. Peter had seen some violence on the ship, sure, but there was a reason they didn't take him on missions.

He wasn't of any use to them if he was scared of Yondu.

And Kraglin was pretty sure Yondu would be devastated if he was.

Not that he'd tell anyone.

“This boy better be outta his mind or somethin’,” Yondu growled, “You plannin’ somethin’ ya wanna tell me?”

“N-No,” Dick stuttered, “Sir, I would never.”

“Pete, what happened?” Kraglin asked the boy currently clinging to him, “Slow down and explain this time.”

“I was tryin’ ta find him because I needed help with my shoes,” Peter whispered, “A-And I heard up. They said tonight they're gonna killed Yondu tonight and s-sell me and you do he could take over!” he said, pointing at Dick, “I don't want him to sell me!”

“He won't,” Kraglin reassured him. It was always surprising to the crew, how gentle he was with the kid.

Well, as gentle as a ravager can be.

Kraglin was...well, mean. Probably meaner than Yondu, on a bad day. He enjoyed his fighting. He always followed orders, sure. His gleeful smile whenever Yondu ordered him to be his muscle always freaked the others out.

But there he was, the little Terran boy in his arms, trying to calm him down.

“Kid don't make that shit up off the top ‘a ‘is head. Kinda dumb, them Terrans,” Yondu said. He whistled and the arrow went right between Dick’s eyes, stopping short of doing more than piercing the skin.

“Gimme a reason I shouldn't do this,” Yondu growled.

“I-I…” Dick swallowed, “Captain, ever since the boy got here...you've been goin’ soft.”

Kraglin quickly hid Peter’s face, wincing when Yondu whistled. The arrow went right through Dick's head, then his companions. They stood for a minute, before collapsing to the ground.

“Horuz, get someone to clean this shit up,” Yondu spat. He walked over and grabbed Peter, placing him on his feet. He kneeled down, “Quit your cryin’, boy. We ain't never gonna sell ya.”

"Really?” Peter sniffled.

“Nah,” Yondu said, “Too quiet around here without ya runnin’ your damn mouth all the time.”

Peter smiled with watery eyes.

“Now get outta here...don't look at ‘em, either,” Yondu told him, “…look an’ I'll eat’chu,”

Peter just rolled his eyes and smiled at Kraglin before running out.

“Good kid,” Kraglin said as Yondu stood up. He went to his datapad, changing the statuses of the men on the floor easily.

“Promote yourself ta first mate while you're in there,” Yondu said casually.   
Kraglin’s head snapped up and he looked at him with wide eyes, “What?”

“I stutter?” Yondu demanded.

Kraglin smiled slightly, shaking his head, “No, cap’n,” he whispered, going in and changing the status.

Kraglin Obfonteri - First Mate

"Quit your grinnin'."

"Yes, cap'n."


End file.
